


Addicted

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kelly Clarkson - Freeform, M/M, addicted, lyrics, songtext
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Besessenheit, Obsession, Abhängigkeit und Süchte. Auch General Hux kennt sich damit bestens aus.  --- General Hux/Kylo Ren ---Songtext-OS---
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	Addicted

Interpret: Kelly Clarkson

Titel: Addicted

*******

In seinen Fingern war ein Krampf, so sehr versuchte er sich an seinem Laken festzuhalten, um bei ihm zu bleiben. Nicht fallen, warten. Noch nicht …

Warten auf Kylo, der ihn nun mit seinen Armen nach oben zwang.

Er in ihm, war mehr als Ekstase, mehr als ein wilder Rausch. Es war eine Volltrunkenheit abseits jeder Regeln und Normen.

Kylo Ren war für ihn zu einer Droge geworden. Immerzu fühlte es sich an, als wenn er dem wilden, schönen Dämonen ins Gesicht sehen müsste, aber nie konnte.

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down 

Es gab kein Vor, kein Zurück. Es gab nur ein Verloren. Wie ein Idiot versuchte er ihm zu entkommen, überließ ihm am Ende aber doch immer wieder die Macht und die Kontrolle.

Der Dämon knurrte, seine Zähne streiften lustvoll seinen Hals und er … wimmerte. Verlangend, so, als wenn jeder und alle um ihn herum nur eine miese Gesellschaft wären. Als gäbe es nur ihn und Ren in dieser Galaxis.

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

Alle anderen waren unwürdig und unbedeutend, außer Kylo Ren, dessen Arme sich so fest um ihn pressten, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

Kylo, dessen Mund an seiner Haut saugte, als würde er ihm das Blut aussagen wie ein Blutegel.

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

Schwindlig aufgrund des Luftmangels, zitternd vor Lust, fühlte er sich in seinem Griff gefangen. Unreflektierte Gedanken trieben wie Nebelschwaden vorbei.

Ihm war, als wenn er nie wieder würde atmen können, wenn Kylo nicht tief in ihm war.

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

Auch, wenn es bedeutete, dass er ihm alles überließ. So schwer es ihm anfangs fiel, so klar war ihm, dass er nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte. Noch dreimal drang der Schwarzhaarige tief und energisch in ihn vor, knurrte dabei und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als nach Luft zu ringen.

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

Seine kräftige Hand, mit der er das Lichtschwert wie kein Zweiter führte, packte seine Männlichkeit. Es waren nur Momente, die den Rausch noch bunter und wilder machten. Dann war es vorbei. Er gab ihn frei, ließ ihn nach vorn aufs Bett, drückte ihn aber sofort wieder mit einer Hand nach unten.

Der Andere mochte es nicht, wenn er anschließend floh. Umso intensiver und aufdringlicher waren nun seine Gedanken, die eher rudimentären Gefühlen glichen.

Es fühlte sich an, als könnte er nicht atmen, nichts sehen, bis auf Kylo Ren. Dieser Bastard hatte ihn geblendet und verzaubert.

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

Sein Gesicht war neben ihm. Es war ein wenig gerötet, die dunklen Augen glänzten. Die Narbe auf seiner Wange war deutlich zu sehen. Da hatte es begonnen. In dem Moment, als er ihn auf Snokes Geheiß hin retten musste. Nie zuvor hatte er diesen mächtigen Mann so schwach gesehen. Kylos Leib war versehrt, schlimmer jedoch waren die Enttäuschung und die Demütigung, die das Mädchen ihm beigebracht hatte. Das war seine Chance gewesen und er hatte sie ergriffen. Jetzt war er süchtig nach ihm, wie nach Ryll.

I'm addicted to you

Kylo Ren war ab sofort überall. Egal, welche Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren, da war er und lenkte ihn ab.

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

Kylo war in seinen Gedanken, in seinen Träumen. Er schien seinen Körper und seinen Geist übernommen zu haben. Mit dieser erbarmungslosen Macht, die er sein eigen nannte. Unablässig, ohne dass er Luft holen konnte. Der Mann war in jedem Atemzug, jedem Gedanken, in ihm, auf seiner Haut. Sein Geschmack war eine Erinnerung, ständig in seinem Mund. Seine Fingerkuppen, eingebrannt in seine Haut, waren ein ständiger Begleiter.

Kylo Ren hatte ihn vollständig überwältigt, in jeder erdenklichen Art und Weise.

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

In manchen Momenten fühlte er sich nicht mal mehr wie er selbst. Gefangen in Kylos Zauber, fühlte er sich wie in einem Kokon. Geschützt, sicher, begehrt. Dennoch gefangen.

War er noch er selbst? War er noch Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung?

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

Oder war er verloren? Gab er etwa gerade langsam auf? Sich selbst, seine Ziele, seine Ideale, sein Ich?

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

Saugte Kylo es aus ihm heraus, um ihn zu vernichten oder war ihm gar nicht klar was zwischen ihnen geschah? Wusste Ren, was er ihm antat? Die dunklen Augen enthielten ein Lächeln, seine Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über seine Augenbrauen, sein Lächeln tat weh, so schön war es.

„Du hörst dich an, als würde ich dir dabei weh tun“, sagte Ren dunkel.

„Das tust du …“

„Nicht mit Absicht …“

Der Mann war wie ein Geist, der ihn jagte, in den Nächten, am Tag, in seinen Gedanken. Ständig. Ohne Gnade.

Geister waren weder am Leben, noch tot. Sie waren nicht zu fassen und nicht zu fangen. Sie durchdrangen Materie und sein Herz sowieso. Geister waren niemals wohlgesonnen, sondern rachsüchtig und grausam.

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

„Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen?“

Seine Stimme war heiser, voller Tränen und gewürzt mit einem Lachen, was noch tief im Bauch steckt, doch nicht raus konnte.

„Nein. Noch nicht …“

Kylo gehorchte ihm nicht, tat nur, was sein eigener Wille ihm auftrug.

Leave me alone

Wie immer. Du kommst nie von ihm los, sagten ihm die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Es war nur er selbst, sein Verstand, der in manchen Momenten zurückkam.

And I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

If I don't give you up now

Ihm war mehr als klar, dass es immer so weitergehen würde, wenn er diese Sache nicht beenden würde. Nacht für Nacht begegneten sie sich, wie Diebe. Erst wortlos, Kylo gewaltsam und getrieben, wie es boshafte Geister nun mal waren. Er voller Angst und Sehnsucht. Atemlos und blind.

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

Seine Abhängigkeit von Ren war fatal, schmerzhaft, lustvoll und berauschend. So heiß und qualvoll. So endlos.

I'm addicted to you

Gedankenlos ließ er sich in seinen Sog fallen, erlaubte ihm die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, gab ihm Macht über seine Gedanken und seine Träume.

Gab sich sogar selbst auf, für ihn. Nur für ihn.

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

In jeder verdammten Nacht hörte er auf zu existieren.

Irgendwie müsste er eine Lösung finden, um wieder von ihm weg zu kommen. Die Nadel aus dem Arm zu entfernen, würde niemals reichen. Rens Gift war schon in ihm. Unerträglich, tödlich am Ende. Ganz bestimmt.

I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it

„Ich fühle es …“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige in sein Gesicht.

„Du lügst. Da ist nichts.“

„Denk nicht mal darüber nach das zwischen uns zu beenden, Ar …“

Ar, selbst seinen Namen hatte er dezimiert und sich einverleibt wie ein Blutsauger. Vielleicht glaubte Ren, es wäre liebevoll.

Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it

„Komm schon, Hux, ich komm klar damit …“

Wieder das jungenhafte Lächeln. Furchtbar schön. Er wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen, doch Rens Hand war schneller. Seine Finger schoben sich in seine Haare, zwangen ihn schmerzhaft dazu ihn weiterhin anzusehen.

„Tu das nicht. Wende dich nicht von mir ab. Nicht, nachdem du gerade noch vor Lust geschrien hast.“

I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it

Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it

Just a little bit more to get me through this

„Nur … noch einmal. Nicht mehr! So können wir das nicht weitermachen. Irgendwann wird es jeder wissen und …“

„Es ist mir egal!“

„Mir nicht. Es ist mein Schiff und unsere Miss…“

Kylos Lippen legten sich auf seinen Mund. Alles was er dachte, war:

„… als wenn ich nicht atmen könnte. … als wenn ich nichts anderes sehen kann, als ihn. Nur ihn! Der Dämon mit der Präsenz eines Gottes, dessen schwarzes Licht alles absorbiert!“

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

Keine Ausrede, keine Lüge würde es ändern. Er war abhängig von Kylo Ren. Seine Sucht nach ihm, würde sein Verderben sein. Sein schwerer, beherrschender Körper schob sich schon wieder, noch nackt und verschwitzt, auf ihn.

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

Armitage gab auf. Ren war übermächtig und er war schon lange nicht mehr er selbst. Er hatte sein Ich in dem Moment verloren, als er diesen Mann, der seine Seele wie der Teufel verschlungen hatte, zum ersten Mal ohne seine Maske gesehen hatte.

Kylo Ren war das Abbild all seiner guten Gefühle. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein, sich ihm zu ergeben, war nicht nur klug und einfach. Es war unabdingbar und süchtig machen.

Niemals würde er von ihm loskommen. Besessenheit und Begierde war nur erträglich, wenn man sie leben konnte. Nacht für Nacht.

Wahrscheinlich würde nicht mal der Tod ihn von seiner Begierde erlösen.

„Sag es, Ar …!“, raunte Kylo ihm rau ins Ohr.

„Ich ... gebe auf!“

„… das wird dich am Ende vor mir retten, Armitage!“


End file.
